


Put A Spell On You

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Drinking, Fantasy, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Seungyoun accidentally casts a love spell on his best friend, and they very much want to break it so things can go back to normal.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70





	Put A Spell On You

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope no one has done this 😭 well like in the grand scheme of things I’m sure someone has but you know what I mean fjdhdhdh
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

Every once in a while, Seungyoun and Seungwoo itched to get out of their shared apartment, and because they didn’t want  _ that  _ to become routine and boring too, they tried to do something different every single time they went out.

The first time, they went to the movies, but then decided that two dudes with a deeply platonic relationship probably should have gone to the movies with dates and not each other especially after an accidental hand touch and a surge of over-aggressive politeness sent a bag of garlic flavored popcorn into some poor girl’s new hairdo. ( _ She  _ was on a date, and  _ she  _ was ready to kill them. Her  _ date  _ looked like he could lift each of them with one arm, and  _ they  _ decided to bail and never return again).

The second time, they tried karaoke which was fun, but then when Seungwoo managed to hit the  _ loudest  _ flat note Seungyoun had ever heard in his life while belting Tears, the manager asked them to kindly not come back again because although the rooms were soundproof, apparently their  _ unusually fragile  _ glass windows were not.

The third time, they went to a PC room to game in their own comfortable cubicles with all the ramen and burgers they could eat, but then after a bad Overwatch match, Seungyoun accidentally knocked over a very sticky cup of cherry soda over the keyboard even though he swore his hands never touched it, and they were asked not to return unless they were able to replace the equipment he ruined.

Needless to say when they were together, they were a disaster, but that’s what made life fun. Nothing was ever routine or boring, but once they ran out of normal businesses to destroy, they had to get especially creative.

But they were running out of ideas.

Seungwoo was getting antsy. Seungyoun could tell because instead of staring off into space quietly by himself like he normally did when he was relaxing, he was pacing back and forth across the apartment and opening and closing the fridge so many times he could have defrosted a chicken. 

“You hungry?” Seungyoun asked, opening a cupboard a few feet away. “We’ve got ramen.”

“I’m sick of ramen,” he grumbled. That wasn’t true, he was just sick of being bored. Seungyoun couldn’t argue with that because he too was so bored he couldn’t stand it.

“Do you wanna order chicken,” he offered as a second test.

“No,” he sighed. “Chicken is boring.”

Seungyoun gasped.

“I don’t know what got into me,” Seungwoo said. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Let’s go out,” he said, seeing the relief wash over Seungwoo when he didn’t have to say it himself. “I’m tired of ordering food.”

“I like the way you think,” he said with a satisfied eye smile. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know, let’s just drive somewhere,” Seungyoun suggested. “If we make plans I’ll get tired.”

“You’ll get tired,” he said, suspicious. “We don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.”

Seungyoun rubbed his temple. “But then what will I eat?”

“That’s true,” Seungwoo mused. “If we don’t go out, you will literally starve to death.”

“So let’s just go,” he said. “We’ll get in the car and drive through the city until one of us gets a feeling, and then we’ll find food. There’s food everywhere.”

“A feeling,” he laughed.

“I’m feeling superstitious,” Seungyoun said with a cheeky grin.

If Seungyoun believed in curses, he probably would have known how ominous the words were that just came out of his mouth, but his sense of humor overroad any superstitious bone he had in his body because if even a single hair stood up on his neck, he would have known to keep his ass at home out of trouble.

But he didn’t believe in anything except what he could see with his own two eyes, and what he saw was a cranky and hungry roommate. 

The two of them got dressed and headed out without a plan nor a destination, just like he had wanted. They were so hellbent on not having a plan that they even decided not to bother asking anyone to go with them. Seungyoun checked his watch, and he knew that it wasn’t fair at that hour to make their friends commit to unplanned plans without any prior warning.

“I’ll drive,” Seungwoo announced. 

Seungyoun looked at him with a raised brow. “In what car?”

“In your car,” he said confidently. “I happen to be an excellent driver.”

“I feel like this isn’t true.”

“How would you know unless you let me prove it to you?”

Seungyoun laughed. “You can’t drive my car.”

“You can drink at dinner,” he offered.

“I’d rather drink at home,” Seungyoun said, folding his arms across his chest. “You know it makes me have to pee, and you can never find a bathroom in this city, and if I have to pee on a wall, it might splash on my shoes.”

“What a baby!” Seungwoo shouted. “Do you want me to stop by the store so we can get you some diapers first?”

_ “You  _ are not stopping anywhere,” he said. “Because  _ you  _ are not driving my car.”

Seungwoo pouted. “You never let me have anything.”

“You are a grown man,” Seungyoun teased, prodding him with his finger. “And two years older than me!”

“I’m older than you?” Seungwoo gasped. “Then you have to listen to me. Give me your keys.”

Seungyoun held his keys in his hand, letting them dangle from his finger as he weighed the decision. The worst that could happen was that Seungwoo could crash and either turn them both into two very well dressed ghosts if he did say so himself or jack up his car insurance so high he would have to sell his plasma to cover the payments.

He let out a long sigh, seeing his friend’s face. 

“Do you…”

“Yes,” Seungwoo said, hopeful.

“Even have a license.”

Seungwoo huffed. “Damn it.”

“You don’t have a license?!” Seungyoun screeched.

“I didn’t think you’d ask,” Seungwoo shouted. “It doesn’t matter, I’m good at everything!”

“Then go take your driver’s test,” he shouted back. “Oh my god, I’m starving just get in the car.”

From the outside, the interaction was a childish fight, but deep down it helped them relieve stress by being as annoying as possible. Apparently it was Seungwoo’s turn.

They got in the car, having decided that Seungyoun should drive his own car, and Seungwoo should be happy that he didn’t make him take a taxi. Seungwoo took the aux cord and plugged it into his own phone.

“Hey,” Seungyoun said. “It’s my turn for music.”

“You should have let me drive,” he said in a mocking tone.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said.

Seungwoo rolled his head over on the seat and batted his eyelashes. “I will only play songs we both like.”

“You don’t even know what I like,” he grumbled, putting his car in drive.

“Yeah, okay,” Seungwoo blew him off as he put on a playlist of chill cafe music like that was supposed to be the right answer.

“I listen to other things,” he complained.

“We share a wall,” he said with a sigh. “No you don’t.”

“That’s because you only pay attention when I’m about to go to bed,” Seungyoun said, but Seungwoo was right. Lately he had been listening to music that made him feel like he was someplace else. It was just a symptom of being bored in a constant state of stasis.

But now his car had been transformed into a place far too relaxed and sleepy as he drove them to nowhere in particular with Seungwoo staring out of the window like they were on a night drive to somewhere really different.

“Which way,” he said, breaking the silence that bore down over the music.

Seungwoo inhaled sharply like he had been asleep. He probably had taken a little nap, but he would never bring himself to admit it. 

“Left,” he said, his voice thick.

_ Sleepy.  _

“Left it is.”

They were at a deadend with only two ways to go, and even though Seungwoo was most definitely  _ not  _ paying attention, this was a trip based on gut and feeling. He didn’t need to look to navigate. Probably.

“Which way is left,” Seungwoo said, sitting up like he intended to keep himself awake by any means necessary.

“I don’t know, you picked it.”

“Yeah, but like where are we,” he asked.

“I literally have no idea,” Seungyoun said. “I’ve never been to this neighborhood before.”

“Nice,” he said, under his breath. 

Seungyoun glanced at him out of the corner of his eye once he reached the stoplight. Seungwoo’s eyes sparkled as they darted around in every direction to take in their new surroundings. He was on his own private adventure, and Seungyoun was just his driver.

But as his best friend, he fully intended to force Seungwoo to pay for his meal since he was in such a good mood.

They drove around a bit longer with more aim than they had when they left with Seungwoo actively making suggestions about which roads he should take, and they decided that meant that they were starving and had to eat something immediately.

Seungyoun found somewhere to park so they could walk around and explore the neighborhood a little bit. 

It was cold and most of everything was closed, and Seungyoun started to worry they had made a mistake by not ordering in, but then Seungwoo spotted something.

“Look, a ramen place,” he said.

“We have ramen at home,” Seungyoun sighed. 

“But this is a seafood ramen place,” Seungwoo said. “They have shrimp.”

“We have shrimp in the freezer.”

“They have clams.”

“We might have clams,” he said.

“They have abalones,” Seungwoo argued.

Seungyoun sighed. He had him there. They did not have any abalones at home, but the fact that Seungwoo was so confident that this random seafood ramen restaurant in the middle of a strange neighborhood they had both allegedly never been to made him question Seungwoo’s motives. 

“How do you know they have abalones,” he asked.

“They have to right? Like how are they supposed to call themselves a seafood ramen place without abalones?”

“How hard did you just nap on the way here,” Seungyoun said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he folded his arms across his chest.

“You’re buying, right?”

“Of course,” he said, patting his wallet in his pocket.

“Then ramen it is,” Seungyoun cheered.

Seungwoo led the way, his empty bottomless stomach pulling him towards the smell of steeping broth that seemed to warm the air around the building. In fact, the moment they stepped inside, his whole body felt like he had been dipped in soup.

It was dark and humid and felt like the kind of place that served liquor that stuck to the back if your throat and different kinds of marinated things that you couldn’t find anywhere else. But maybe he was just tired too.

They found a table in the back next to a dried out potted tree and a lamp that flickered from white to yellow like it was struggling to hang on. Something about the place gave him a weird feeling like something bad was going to happen, but once they ordered, he was able to shake it off.

The large bowl of broth came filled with a mix of seafood and vegetables that the eldery lady who served them said would make them grow taller as if the two of them didn’t already struggle with doorways. Down in the bottom was a nest of chewy udon noodles that felt like they were handmade in the back, and it was like being fed a warm meal by a grandmother while visiting at the beach during the winter even though he himself had never experienced that.

“This is good,” he said, half way through his bowl already.

“Mhm,” Seungwoo agreed with a mouthful of noodles and prawns. He stuffed himself until his cheeks looked like chestnuts, and it was a pleasant change from the grumpy Woo who was busy threatening their refrigerator only an hour or so before. “We’ve gotta come back here sometime.”

“I feel like I’ll never get sick again.”

“Right?” He smiled brightly. “See, I was right to get us out of the apartment.”

“Didn’t I suggest we go somewhere?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Seungwoo said, brushing him off. “Do you want your prawns?”

“Take them,” he said. He picked them out himself and dropped them into Seungwoo’s bowl. 

_ I’m just a doting younger brother to you aren’t I? _

After they ate, they needed to walk off their meal so they decided to explore the neighborhood a bit. Most of the shops had closed for the night, but they could see that there was a laundromat, a florist, a dentist, and a masseuse. It had everything a small neighborhood could need, but other than that it was pretty much unremarkable. 

They walked past a small grocery store with all the lights still on, and something about grocery stores at night made Seungyoun feel sleepy. He almost felt like risking the ride home with Seungwoo behind the wheel if it meant he could nap on his full, bloated stomach.

“What’s that,” Seungwoo pointed.

Seungyoun followed his gaze to what looked like to be a small bookshop wedged between a barber and a clothing store. The lights on the outside were on, but the windows were too dark to see inside.

The glowing sign on the side said books, incense, herbs, and more, and the display propped out front said that the store had altar cloths on sale for 20 percent off so he figured it was probably just a new age store.

“Do you wanna go in,” Seungyoun asked.

“You out of incense?”

“No, I just thought it would be fun,” he laughed.

“Let’s go,” Seungwoo said. “Maybe they have one of those little carved dragon ornaments.”

“Or maybe they have a special talisman to keep the bugs out of the apartment for the summer.”

“What is it with you and bugs,” he said.

“Excuse me for not wanting to wake up covered in bites again,” Seungyoun pouted.

“That hasn’t happened since the landlord called the exterminator.”

“Can I not be preemptive?”

“You can be anything you wanna be,” Seungwoo sighed.

“Why do I feel insulted,” Seungyoun mumbled, but Seungwoo was already headed towards the door without him. “Hey! Wait!”

“It's cold!” Seungwoo said over his shoulder. “Hurry up!”

The two of them squeezed inside the small bookshop, if one could call it a bookshop. The shelves were jammed together so that the two of them were wedged in tightly, almost intimately between rows of color coded candles, all with labels for their purposes, and crystals arranged by type and size.

Seungyoun was particularly drawn to a pillar made of citrine, but Seungwoo’s hand reached for a bracelet made of strung together beads of amethyst. The more expensive pieces were locked behind glass, and he wondered if people actually came to places like this to drop hundreds of dollars on carved crystals and handcrafted jewelry. 

As they walked around, he caught his own inverted reflection in a large crystal ball and jumped. 

“First time you’ve seen a mirror today?” Seungwoo teased.

“No, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

But to be honest, something about the place creeped him out, and he couldn’t put his finger on it until he noticed the bookshelf behind the counter with a row of dusty leather bound books that didn’t seem quite as  _ natural  _ nor welcome as everything else in the shop, but he was drawn to it thanks to his own cursed sense of curiosity.

“Hello,” a voice said. 

A small yelp slipped out of Seungyoun’s mouth that even managed to startle Seungwoo.

The voice belonged to someone who barely looked old enough to call himself sixteen, but he was tall enough to look them both in the eye. Everything about him seemed normal except for his ghostlike footsteps, but then Seungyoun glanced down and noticed he was wearing a pair of fuzzy slippers that wouldn’t have made a sound anyway.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said. “I’m Dohyon, but you can call me Ice Dragon.”

“Ice Dragon,” Seungwoo repeated quietly.

“Yes,” Dohyon said without cracking a smile. 

_ Oh, you’re serious. _

“Aren’t you a little young to be running a bookstore all by yourself,” Seungwoo asked.

“What are you, the child labor police?”

“What are those books over there,” Seungyoun asked, unable to fully break from his fixation with the shelf behind glass.

“Oh, those are just our heirloom tomes and spellbooks,” he explained. “We like to keep them locked up because, well, we just do.”

Seungwoo hummed, not as interested in them as Seungyoun was.

“How much is that one,” he pointed to the book in the middle that was slightly pushed out further than the others like it was wiggling itself free.

“That one?” Dohyon thought for a moment. “That one is $20.”

“Really? That’s cheap,” Seungyoun said, surprised.

“Yeah, we aren’t allowed to sell things bound in human flesh for more than $25 or else it’ll get flagged,” he mused.

“WHAT?!” Seungwoo and Seungyoun said at the same time in shock.

Dohyon burst out laughing. “Nah, I’m just fucking with you. The book said it’s $20 so it’s $20.”

“The book said,” Seungwoo repeated again.

It didn’t matter that Seungwoo was suspicious of everything Dohyon said because Seungyoun was more focused on the fact that he had exactly $20 in his wallet.

And he wanted that book. 

He couldn’t explain why, but he wanted to take it home, give its leather a good polishing like it was an expensive Italian shoe, and display it on his shelf like a trophy. He wasn’t even concerned with the contents, and although he didn’t believe in magic, he could appreciate the work that went into creating it, couldn’t he? It wasn’t so unusual to appreciate art even if one didn’t personally relate to it, and spellcraft and bookbinding both counted as their own individual art forms, didn’t they?

“We’ll take it,” Seungyoun blurted out.

Seungwoo looked at him like he was out of his mind, but Seungyoun didn’t care. He wanted it, and life was too short to pass up on deals as good as $20 handcrafted spellbooks.

Before they left, Seungwoo ended up buying a few red candles to add to his collection in case there was a power outage and they didn’t want the apartment to smell like Midsummer Night’s Dream and a small box of incense because he liked the subtle rose smell the sticks gave off.

They left with their bags of goods and the ringing of the shops bell in their ears. The book was heavier than Seungyoun had anticipated and made the straps cut into his arm while they walked to the car, but he was buzzing so with excitement that he didn’t even notice the pain.

“I can’t believe you bought that,” Seungwoo said as they but their things in the back seat. Seungyoun’s car was immediately filled with the scent of roses once they turned the heat on, and he thought he should steal a stick for himself and leave it under the seat until the fragrance faded.

“Says the guy who just spent $30 on candles and incense,” Seungyoun teased.

“All practical things with practical uses,” he said. “We both need candles, and the incense smelled nice.”

“It does smell good,” he said, inhaling deeply. “I’m gonna steal one.”

“Absolutely not,” Seungwoo joked.

“I’ll let you use my spellbook,” he said. “Maybe you can find a better job with it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my job,” he said. “At least I have one.”

“Ow!” Seungyoun cried out. “I thought I was your best friend!”

“God, are you going to get sappy on me,” he said, but Seungyoun knew he was going through soft hours in the passenger seat all by himself. Seungwoo was a hyung who liked to receive love even if he was the kind of person who acted more like a solid foundation than a pile of warm fuzzies. 

“Yes, give me a kith,” he said, smacking his lips together.

“Oh my god,” Seungwoo said. “Never mind, I’ma throw the whole friendship away.”

Seungyoun laughed brightly. He knew Seungwoo could never throw him away. 

Considering that they had absolutely no idea where they were, Seungyoun pulled up their home address on his GPS and headed home. They didn’t go as far as he thought, but all of their impulse turns this way and that apparently sent them in several small circles so it was only maybe a fifteen minute drive home without traffic. 

“Can we stop by the store,” Seungwoo asked. “I feel like getting something to drink.”

“Beer?” He asked.

Seungwoo hummed. “I don’t know if I’m in the mood.”

“What about wine,” he suggested. “It’ll go with your new candles and smell good sticks.”

He laughed loudly. “That’s so cringy! Let’s do it!”

“I’m embarrassed for us,” Seungyoun cackled.

“Let’s get drunk and crack your new book open,” he said.

“Oh my god, yes,” he agreed. “We’re gonna do some  _ magic!” _

_ “Hellll, yeah,”  _ Seungwoo cheered.

“There’s literally no one else I could drink wine and try witchcraft with but you,” Seungyoun laughed.

“Right?” he said, giggling. “This is fun.”

“You’re buying the wine, right?”

“This is less fun.”

But Seungyoun was buzzing with excitement too much to think about anything else. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but this was the variety in their routine they needed to keep them energized, and this time nothing could go wrong.

Instead of stopping by the store on the way home, they ended up parking and leaving the car at the apartment with their new magical goods still in the backseat and walking to the market a couple of blocks away.

Their first stop was the wine aisle which was the most important thing they had to buy for their magical adventures.

“What kind should we get,” Seungwoo mused. “This brand is on sale.”

“I think we need red to match the candles,” he said. “Do they have any red?”

“Isn’t red too bitter?”

“Nah, that’s just the tannins, bro,” Seungyoun said. “If you eat something that’s got a little fat on it it’s fine.”

“Fat?”

“Yeah, like that’s why people eat cheese with wine.”

“Oh shit I thought that was just because it’s like fancy fruit juice,” he said.

“That’s also why people put milk in their coffee,” Seungyoun continued. “You can drink iced americano, right?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he said.

“Then you should be fine with red, but we should get some cheese anyways. Unless you want something sweeter,” Seungyoun said, scanning the shelf. “This pink kind tastes like fruit punch.”

“The pink kind isn’t on sale,” he sighed. “And I just dropped $30 on candles.”

“A practical purchase with a practical use,” Seungyoun teased. “Get the pink kind, I’ll put it on my card.”

“Let’s just do red since it matches,” he said. 

“I’ll still get it though,” he said. 

“What kind of cheese are we supposed to get,” Seungwoo asked.

“Uhhhhh.”

Bagged mozzarella probably wasn’t the right choice, but having bagged mozzarella at home when there were so many delicious things to melt it over made the most sense to these new wine aficionados who had plans of practicing some light witchcraft together over a midnight glass of something red and a little bitter. 

They brought everything upstairs to their apartment, not forgetting anything in the car, and once they made it inside, they set everything down on the counter and went into their rooms to change into their inside clothes before setting up.

“We should light some candles, right,” Seungwoo asked. “For the aesthetic.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” he said. “Can you set them up while I get the food ready.”

“We should make ramen,” he said, fishing his lighter out from a drawer.

“We just had ramen,” Seungyoun said.

“That was udon,” Seungwoo said. “That was different.”

“Are you really hungry already?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Kinda,” he admitted. “Are we about to stop and eat again?”

“Would you rather wait until after?”

“Spellwork should be done on a full stomach,” Seungyoun announced like he knew anything about what he was doing. Plus, it would have been more fun to play with the book when they were a little wine drunk even if wine and ramen was probably the worst combination he could think of.

And after about twenty minutes of sipping and eating their second dinner, that theory was proven to be correct. But because half of his body was numb from the wine, it didn’t matter.

They had almost finished the bottle before teetering off into the living room to light the candles and set up their magic space. The two of them sat down in the middle of the floor with the book in Seungyoun’s lap against his bare legs after they lit a rose scented incense stick to complete the  _ aesthetic.  _ The leather was cold against his skin, and for a moment he wondered if it really was bound in human flesh.

“What should we do,” he asked, his words slurring carefully.

“Just open it up,” Seungwoo said. “Let fate decide.”

“Okay,” he said, his eyes closed. He turned the book over so that the spine was parallel to the floor and placed his thumbs on the ragged pages. He felt them for a moment before pulling it open, and when he opened his eyes, a loud laugh escaped his lips so quickly that it almost took his breath away. “Oh my god!”

“What?!” Seungwoo asked, scrambling over, but Seungyoun was too busy laughing and coughing to answer him. “What is it?!”

“It’s a fucking love spell,” he said with tears in his eyes. “What the fuck.”

“Oh my god,” Seungwoo laughed. “What poor soul are you going to ruin with that?”

“Be nice or I’ll cast it on you, and you’ll be in love with me forever,” he teased. 

Seungwoo gagged. “I wouldn’t like you if you were the last person on earth.”

“I said be nice!” He shouted. “ _ From this heart, I give to thee-.” _

“Nooo!”

_ “A piece of mine, to always be-.” _

“Stop reading!” Seungwoo pleaded in a fit of giggles. “You can’t do this!”

Seungyoun pulled the book away so Seungwoo couldn’t grab it while he read the spell outloud, enjoying how annoying he was being.

_ “Bound as one, and bound are we.” _

“Cho Seungyoun!”

_ “From sky to earth, from earth to sea.” _

Seungwoo collapsed on the ground, unable to contain himself. “That’s the worst greeting card ever.”

“I know right,” Seungyoun laughed. “Hey, come here we need virgin blood to complete the spell give me your finger.”

“Fuck off,” he said, amused. “Where did my wine go?”

“Did it work, are you in love with me? Give me your money.”

Seungwoo hummed. “No, I know what your feet smell like. I’m immune.”

Seungyoun sucked his teeth playfully. “Damn it.”

“I know, I know, you’d have to use witchcraft to find someone as great as me,” he sighed.

“No, I needed the money.”

“Oh,” Seungwoo said. “Yeah, no.”

“It was worth a shot,” he said.

“Why didn’t you just do a money spell, broke ass.”

“Because  _ you  _ said to open it at random so I was just trying to do the best with what I had to work with,” Seungyoun said.

“Is that all I am to you? A cosmic piggy bank?”

“Oh my god, no more wine for you,” he said.

“It’s fine, I’m ready to go to bed anyway,” Seungwoo said. 

“Alright, I’ll clean this up then,” he said. “See you tomorrow.”

Seungwoo left with a giggle to take a shower, the wine completely having gone to his head, and Seungyoun rolled his eyes. The book had been fun, but ultimately disappointing. Maybe he should have chosen something to try more carefully, but it was late and he was too tired to spend the night studying a spellbook and he knew if he tried to do more than one thing, Seungwoo would have gotten bored and wanted to go to bed. 

Still, although amusing, a love spell was the last spell on his mind to experiment with next to fertility or revenge, but yet that was where fate had fallen.

As he leaned forward and blew out the last candle, leaving him in complete darkness, a chill ran down his spine.

_ Must be the wine. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I can be found on twitter @ seungteefs ^^


End file.
